Let Me Love You, Bad Girl
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: "Dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya, Sakura," / "Tenang, hanya satu peraturan, Sai," / "Jangan seperti itu lagi. Kau bisa membuatku berhenti bernafas karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu," / stuck in summary -w- / NaruSaku / RnR please '3')/


"SAKURA!"

JDUAG!

"ARGHH!" teriakku kesakitan seraya mengusap kepalaku yang mendarat mulus pada tembok.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" tanya pelaku pembenturan kepalaku. "Apa sakit?"

"Baka! Kau kira ini tak sakit apa? Aku hampir kehilangan nyawa karenamu, makhluk pucat!"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu jika reaksimu akan seperti itu," pemuda berambut eboni tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap kepalaku. Senyum palsu seperti biasa eh?

"Apa motivasimu berteriak seperti tadi, ha?" tanyaku kesal dan menatapnya tajam.

Sai kembali tersenyum, "Apa kau ada acara malam ini? Aku ingin meminjammu,"

"Maaf, aku sudah di pesan Sasori nii-chan malam ini. Dia sudah menyewaku kemarin, Sai," tatapan tajamku berubah penyesalan saat melihat wajah Sai berubah muram. "Tapi aku besok bebas, kau boleh memakaiku. Bagaimana, Sai?"

"Baiklah. Besok malam saja dan jangan lupa, Sakura," Sai tersenyum lebar, dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Senang sekali dia, pikirku.

.

Let Me Love You, Bad Girl

by Kyu Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | General | Typos | OOC maybe

Uzumaki Naruto | Haruno Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"Sakura...,"

"Hn?" sahutku malas.

"Kau mendapat pesanan ya kemarin malam?" tanya gadis berambut pirang di sebelahku.

"Iya, malam ini juga, Ino,"

"Dasar! Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan burukmu itu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu karena pekerjaanmu itu? Bagaimana kalau kekasih dari pasanganmu itu tahu? Dan apa kau tidak takut kalau mereka melakukan hal yang... Sakura, dengarkan aku!"

"Yamanaka Ino, aku sudah hafal dengan apa yang akan kau katakan padaku. Sudahlah, ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku selama 2 bulan lebih. Selama itu pula, aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku," belaku.

"Kau lupa dengan kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu? Kejadian saat Karin senpai melabrakmu karena pekerjaanmu itu. Kau...,"

"Ino, aku melakukan itu juga karena Suigetsu senpai yang memintaku. Sudahlah, aku tak apa. Jangan mencemaskanku, ne?"

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Terserah kaulah. Yang penting aku sudah menasehatimu dan kau juga tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Lagipula kau juga sudah dewasa, sudah tahu mana yang benar dan yang salah," Ino mulai ceramah lagi. Ingatkan aku untuk membawa penyumbat telinga ke sekolah besok.

-Let Me Love You, Bad Girl-

"Ini bayaranmu untuk kemarin, Sakura," pemuda bermata coklat menyodorkan amplop putih padaku. Aku menerimanya dan segera menyelipkannya di buku tebal biruku.

"Terimakasih, Sasori nii-chan," kataku senang.

"Sama-sama. Kau tidak akan lupa kan kalau...,"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan lupa menaruh bayaranmu, nii-chan," aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau meminta bayaran lagi karena penyakit lupamu itu,"

"Sakura...," kepala Sai menyembul dari pintu kamarku yang terbuka. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Hn, terimakasih banyak. Aku sangat puas dengan pekerjaanmu kemarin malam, Sakura," seketika wajahku memerah saat mendengar Sasori memujiku.

"Sama-sama, nii-chan," setelah Sasori pergi, Sai menaruh sebuah kotak besar di atas meja belajarku. "Eh? Apa ini?"

"Aku ingin kau tampil cantik dengan semua barang yang ada di dalam kotak ini, Sakura. Dan sebagai bayarannya, semua barang ini bisa menjadi milikmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ano... Sai, aku baru dibayar setelah pekerjaanku selesai dan itupun kalau kau puas dengan pekerjaanku," jelasku.

"Puas atau tidak, itu urusan belakang. Cepat bersiap, aku tunggu di depan," Sai menepuk kepalaku dan berlalu dari kamarku.

"Menyebalkan!" Tapi tak apalah, sekali-kali. Oke, kau harus sukses dan membuatnya puas, Haruno Sakura. Fighting!

.

.

"Kau... Sakura?" tanya Sai ragu saat aku keluar kamar setelah berkutat hampir 1 jam.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh, Sai?" tanyaku cemas seraya melirik gaun merah selutut dengan belahan dada rendah yang diberikan oleh Sai tadi.

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan...," Sai menarik ikat rambutku yang membuat rambut merah mudaku tergerai bebas. Sai mendekatiku dan berbisik tepat di telingaku, "Kau sangat sexy, Sa-ku-ra-chan," dan aku merasa hawa panas menjalar di pipiku.

"E-eh? A-aku memang harus berpenampilan sesuai permintaan klienku, Sai," ujarku. Ya, aku memang selalu berpenampilan sesuai permintaan klienku. Dengan begitu aku bisa melakukan rencana klienku dengan baik, lagipula itu juga mendukung peranku sebagai fake girlfriend.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang," tangan Sai melingkar di pinggangku, dia kembali tersenyum.

"Apa rencanamu, Sai?" tanyaku tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Kita bicarakan di mobil," Sai membuka pintu mobilnya, "Silahkan, tuan putri," Sai menundukan badannya, seolah berlaku sebagai pengawal yang mempersilahkan seorang putri raja masuk ke kereta kuda kerajaan.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Jangan bersikap seperti itu,"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula malam ini kau adalah tuan putriku. Entah besok malam milik siapa lagi fufufufu~," tawa Sai aneh.

"Baka!" sahutku seraya masuk ke dalam mobil birunya. Setelah memastikan aku masuk dengan baik, Sai menutup pintu mobil dan berlari ke sisi lain mobil.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya setelah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Aku tak akan siap sebelum kau belum memberitahu apa rencanamu, Sai,"

Sai mulai menjalankan mobilnya, "Baiklah, aku ingin memastikan kalau gadis incaranku mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku. Dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya, Sakura," Sai melirikku dengan iris hitamnya.

"Hn, aku tahu. Lalu, peraturannya adalah...,"

"Eh? Ada peraturannya?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap orang berhak punya aturannya sendiri, apa aku tak boleh punya aturan?"

"Iya iya, kau boleh. Apa peraturannya?"

"Tenang, hanya satu peraturan, Sai,"

"Kita sampai, Sakura," Sai menghentikan mobilnya, dan menatapku, "Apa?"

"Tidak ada kiss moment," kataku tegas, kemudian aku keluar dari mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sai. Hei, aku bukan gadis murahan yang rela menyewakan tubuhnya untuk orang lain dan selalu beda tiap waktunya.

"Baiklah, lagipula siapa yang ingin menciummu? Gadisku lebih cantik darimu, Sakura," Sai tersenyum padaku. Ah aku ingin sekali menonjok muka palsunya itu. "Bagaimana dengan memegang tangan? Apa boleh?" Sai menggenggam telapak tanganku saat aku mengiyakan jawabannya dengan mengangguk.

Kami berdua memasuki sebuah restoran yang lumayan mewah dan bergaya khas Jepang tradisional. Entah kenapa saat aku memasuki restoran terkenal ini aku teringat oleh Ino. Dia adalah orang yang sangat menyukai kuliner tradisional Jepang. Pernah suatu ketika dia mendiamkanku karena hanya segempal onigiri. Tch dasar sahabat aneh.

"Itu dia," bisik Sai tepat di telingaku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangku dengannya, ku lihat gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat pony tail duduk membelakangi kami, gaun biru nampak serasi dengan tubuh langsingnya. "Kau siap?"

"Siap," ku hela nafasku panjang. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi ingat Ino lagi. -w-)a

"Konbanwa," sapa Sai mendekatinya dan tidak lupa dengan senyumannya. "Maaf menunggumu lama,"

"Konbanwa mou. Tidak apa, aku juga baru datang, Sai," ujar gadis itu.

"Sayang, duduklah," Sai membukakanku kursi, mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh kepadaku yang berada di belakangnya. Sepasang iris aquamarine menatapku tak percaya, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihatku.

"Eh?"

-Let Me Love You, Bad Girl-

"Hahahahahaha," tawa Ino pecah saat jam istirahat, untunglah suasana kelas sepi. "Aku benar-benar tak pernah menyangka," lanjutnya.

"Hn, aku mengerti," sahutku malas. Ino adalah gadis incaran Sai selama 5 tahun ini. Aku juga sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kalau gadis itu Ino, sahabatku sendiri.

"Tapi Sai tidak tahu kan?" tanyanya dengan menahan ketawa. Aku hanya menggeleng, dan dia kembali tertawa. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, Jidat," katanya lagi lagi.

"Ino-chan, jika kau mengatak kalimat itu sekali lagi, itu adlah yang kedelapan belas kalinya," Ino hanya menunjukan cengirannya. "Kau bohong padaku. Katamu kau tak punya pacar, lalu Sai itu apa? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang itu? Kau sudah tak menganggapku sahabatmu lagi? Kau juga..."

PLETAK!

"Ya! Ittai! PIG!"

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begitu, jidat?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau yang mulai duluan tadi,"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Cepat cerita padaku, pig,"

"Tidak mau. Kapan-kapan saja kalau aku ada waktu. Bye, jidat," katanya tanpa dosa dan dia pergi begitu saja.

"Ya! Yamanaka Ino! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriakku kesal.

-Let Me Love You, Bad Girl-

"Kau darimana, Sakura?" tanya tousan saat aku tiba di rumah.

"Dari rumah Ino, tousan," jawabku tanpa memperdulikannya, aku segera masuk ke dalam dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku yang terletak di kamar tiga. Hei, rumahku itu penuh dengan orang asing.

"Hei, Sakura," sapa Sasuke yang sedang berada di luar kamarnya.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Sedang apa?" tanyaku seraya menghampiri pemuda raven itu. "Kau sedang bersih-bersih kamar ya? Tumben seka...,"

"Teme, aku sudah memperbaiki komputermu. Semuanya sudah beres," sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang sangat-sangat tampan tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Apa dia termasuk makhluk hidup yang tinggal di planet bernama bumi ini?

"Hn, thanks," ujar Sasuke. "Hei, Sakura. Mulai saat ini kau di larang menyentuh komputerku," Sasuke menyentuh keningku dengan jarinya, membuyarkan lamunanku pada makhluk hidup itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Komputerku selalu rusak jika kau pegang,"

"Hontouni gomenasai, Sasuke-san," aku membungkukan badan dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran mereka. Dan sekarang adalah, siapa makhluk hidup tadi? Apa dia penghuni baru di kostan ini? Ah aku menyukai mata biru itu.

-Let Me Love You, Bad Girl-

"Gaara!" teriakku cepat sebelum dia melajukan motor ajaibnya itu.

"Panggil aku niisan, baka imouto!" kemudian sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalaku. "Ada apa?"

"Ittai, Gaara niisan," ucapku melas dengan mengusap kepalaku.

"Hn,"

"Tch, kau tahu di mana Pakkun? Aku sudah tanya anak-anak, tapi mereka tak ada yang tahu. Apa kau tahu, niisan?"

"Naruto," jawabnya singkat dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan abu vulkanik di sekitarku.

Aku terbatuk-batuk, "Bagaimana bisa Tousan membiarkan panda merah seperti dia kost di rumah? Tch, menyebalkan!"

Aku berjalan ke taman belakang, aku harus mencari Pakkun. Kalau tidak ketemu, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Pakkun adalah anjing peninggalan dari penghuni kost lama. Hatake Kakashi, pemuda bermasker tapi selalu membawa novel ber-rate M kemana-mana. Dari jauh, aku melihat Pakkun bersama seseorang berambut jabrik kuning.

"Ehm..," aku berdehem bermaksud mengganggu aktivitasnya bersama Pakkun. Pemuda jabrik itu berbalik dan kau tahu siapa dia siapa?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman. Manisnya :3 /emotnak

"A-aku... P-Pakkun," kedua manik emerald ku masih setia menatap wajahnya yang bersinar itu, pipiku mulai memanas. Bibirku tertutup rapat karena tak tahu harus berbicara apa padanya. Ada apa denganku?

"Oh, maksudmu ini?" dia mengangkat Pakkun dengan kedua tangannya. "Dia baru saja masuk selokan, jadi aku memandikannya," jelasnya. Kemudian dia menaruh Pakkun dan membiarkannya berlarian di sekitar taman.

"S-souka. A-arigatoo, N-naruto-san,"

"Douitta, Sakura-chan,"

Demi ninja penuh kejutan di Konoha, tak bisakah dia menghilangkan senyumannya itu dari wajah tampannya? Your smile make me crazy!

"Hei, kau tak apa?" tangannya tergerak ke arah wajahku.

Bruuk! Dan entah apa yang terjadi, dia sudah berada di atasku, lebih tepatnya menindihku. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku, dan wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Apa dia tersandung sesuatu tadi?

"Sakura...,"

"I-ya?"

Aku merasa sesuatu berjumlah lima meremas bagian tubuhku yang menonjol. "Punyamu besar juga," sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"RUBAH MESUM!" teriakku kemudian melayangkan tinjuan penuh kekuatan di wajahnya. Aku menyesal memujimu, baka!

-Let Me Love You, Bad Girl-

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat aku sedang memakai highheelsku.

"Bukan urusanmu, rubah mesum!" jawabku sinis, dia hanya tersenyum menanggapiku. Tch, aku tak akan lagi tertipu dengan senyumanmu itu, baka.

Aku membenci Naruto. Setelah kejadian di taman beberapa hari yang lalu, dia selalu menghantuiku dan mengganggu kehidupanku. Mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan konyol dan merayu dengan kalimat usang. Tch!

"Kau tahu, Sakura, aku...,"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu," dengan cepat aku beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan pemuda kuning yang sangat mesum dan menyebalkan itu. Huwaaaa... 'itu'-ku tidak gadis lagi T~T)/

"Kau sudah datang?" pemuda berkacamata menghampiriku.

"Maaf, Kabuto-kun. Ada gangguan kecil tadi saat akan berangkat menemui," jelasku pada klien-ku kali ini. Aku mengikuti langkahnya ke arah kafe di pinggir jalan. Beberapa meja dan kursi juga tertata rapi di teras kafe tersebut.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya duduk manis," Kabuto membukakan kursi dan mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi yang berada di teras kafe.

"Hanya duduk?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya, hanya duduk. Sakura, aku pergi dulu,"

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet. Kau pesan saja dulu dan jangan kemana-mana," pesannya kemudian beranjak pergi.

15 menit...

30 menit...

45 menit...

60 menit...

Sudah satu jam aku menunggu dan lima gelas air putih memenuhi lambungku, tapi pemuda berkacamata tadi tak kunjung kembali. Tch, kemana dia sebenarnya? Apa dia tersesat di dalam kafe ini?

Dari kejauhan aku melihat segerombolan gadis dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka tampak marah dan mengerikan. Kenapa perasaanku tak enak begini? Gadis-gadis itu kian mendekat dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, nona?" tanya salah satu dari mereka setelah menghampiri dan mengelilingiku. Ada apa ini? Aku sedang tak berulang tahun sekarang dan aku tak mengenali mereka.

"Maaf, kalian ini siapa ya? Apa aku mengenal kalian?" tanyaku canggung. Aku melihat satu per satu wajah para gadis itu, mungkin aku mengenali salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau tak mengenali kami? Kau tak ingat?" sahut gadis bercepol. Saat aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk, gadis bercepol itu menahanku untuk kembali duduk. Sungguh, aura saat ini benar-benar tak mengenakkan.

"Dasar gadis murahan!" seru gadis berambut kuning yang kemudian menampar pipi kananku. "Kalau kau tak ingat kami, apa kau ingat dengan ini, ha?" sebelum aku sempat protes, gadis itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto padaku.

"Shikamaru?" pemuda berambut nanas itu memang pernah memintaku untuk membantunya sebulan yang lalu.

Plakk! Gadis indigo juga ikut-ikutan menamparku keras, kali ini pipi kiriku menjadi korban.

"YA! Ap..."

"Gadis murahan! Karena kau, Kiba meninggalkanku!" teriaknya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau belum mengerti juga, eh?" gadis cepol menarik kerah bajuku. "Kami semua ini adalah pacar dan tunangan dari pemuda-pemuda yang kau bodohi itu!" gadis itu memukulku sampai tersungkur ke lantai. Jadi mereka itu pasangan dari para pemuda itu? Dan sekarang mereka menuntut balas karena mengganggu hubungan mereka dengan pacarnya? Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?

"Berdiri kau!" gadis mantan Shikamaru membentakku seraya menjambak rambut merah mudaku. Kepalaku mulai pusing karena pukulan gadis cepol itu. "Ini pipi yang pernah di cium oleh Shikamaru," gadis itu menampar pipiku berulang kali. Dan dapat ku rasakan cairan berkarat menyelimuti rongga mulutku.

"I-itu...," pandanganku mulai mengabur, badanku terasa sakit karena pukulan mereka yang masih dilampiaskan padaku.

"HEI, HENTIKAN!" sempat dengar sebuah teriakan sebelum pandanganku gelap dan kesadaranku menghilang total.

-Let Me Love You, Bad Girl-

Tiit... tiit... tiiiiiiiiiiit...

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan putri anda. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami," sebuah suara membangunkanku. Benarkah aku sudah tiada?

"Sakura-chan, bangunlah. Aku mohon," suara lain terdengar lembut dan tersirat rasa khawatir, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku. Ugh, bau obat-obatan menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga hidungku. Aku pasti berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Nghh...," dengan perlahan ku buka kedua mataku, mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan sekitar. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut kuning matahari yang aku kenali.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto tersenyum, matanya tersirat rasa khawatir.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, penghuni kost baru di rumahmu. Kau ingat?"

"Ah iya, maaf," balasku berusaha untuk bangun, tapi Naruto menahanku. "Aku ingin duduk, Naruto," pintaku lirih. Naruto menghela nafasnya dan membantuku duduk bersandar.

"Keadaanmu belum pulih, Sakura-chan," katanya seraya mengusap punggung tanganku lembut. "Bagaimana bisa gadis sebanyak itu mengkeroyokmu yang sendirian? Memangnya apa masalahmu sampai mereka melakukan itu padamu, Sakura-chan?"

"A-aku... aku mengganggu hubungan mereka dengan pacar mereka. Aku... ugh...," aku menyentuh bibirku yang tiba-tiba terasa perih.

"Lebih baik kau jangan banyak bicara dulu, Sakura-chan. Luka di ujung bibirmu belum sembuh juga," Naruto mengusap lembut ujung bibirku. Kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang? Apa ini efek pengkeroyokan yang terjadi padaku? Tapi rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku seakan hilang seiring sentuhannya.

"N-naruto...,"

"Jangan seperti itu lagi. Kau bisa membuatku berhenti bernafas karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan aku memintamu untuk berhenti menjadi pacar sewa apapun itu namanya ataupun menjadi pacar sungguhan laki-laki lain,"

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka," Naruto menatap lembut dengan kedua manik sapphire-nya, usapannya di ujung bibirku merambat ke pipi memberiku rasa nyaman dan terlindungi. "Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Dasar bodoh, perlakuan dan tatapanmu itu yang membuatku sakit. Sakit jika kau hanya mempermainkanku.

"Tidak apa," aku menyentuh tangannya yang masih setia megusap pipiku. "Aku suka ini. Ini terasa hangat, Naruto-kun," ku pejamkan mataku untuk lebih merasakannya. Entah kenapa, ada tempat yang sangat spesial di ruang hatiku untuk rubah mesum ini. Mesum tapi sangat baik dan perhatian padaku.

"Sakura-chan...," panggil Naruto pelan. Saat aku membuka mata, Naruto sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dan menghadapku. Tatapan mata kami bertemu, sapphire bertemu emerald, berusaha mendalami perasaan yang ada di mata masing-masing.

"Un?" Naruto menyelipkan anak rambutku ke belakang telinga. Tiba-tiba dia mencium dahiku dengan lembut, ciumannya terus turun hingga bibirku. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut dan hangat, sejenak aku melupakan rasa sakit di ujung bibirku. Dan tanpa sadar, aku mulai menikmati dan meremas kemeja putih yang dia pakai.

Naruto melepas ciumannya dan kembali menatapku, "Sakura-chan, bolehkah aku mencintaimu?"

_END_

Hai, minna ^o^)/

Sekali lagi, hadir dengan fanfict NaruSaku Couple...

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fanfict ini? :3

Maaf kalau cerita ini pasaran dan kurang memuaskan dan feelnya kurang dapat v(_ _)v

Terimakasih yang udah baca dan review ^^

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
